Quebrado
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Allen Walker/Jean Russell. Contenido bastante explícito.


**Quebrado**

Allen no quería que le mirara de esa forma. Tan directamente. Ni que acercara a ese punto su rostro.Jean estaba sobre él. Sus piernas abiertas, los muslos apoyados sobre su falda. Rodeándolo con los brazos delgaduchos, sucios. Y ese sudor tan parecido a la pulpa del durazno. Olía como un bebé. Era un niño. Nada más, nada menos.Fue por eso, en primer lugar, que le sujetó de las muñecas. Luego, él torció la boca, gimió. Allen tuvo la sensación de ser un soldado romano en el medio de un prado, tomando por la fuerza a un esclavo que pastoreaba. Se imaginó: Una capa roja, el pecho cubierto por plata engarzada. La mirada pérfida, desafiante, como tallada en mármol.La forma en que saltaría sobre el chiquillo sin contemplaciones, le arrancaría la ropa y le haría el amor sobre la tierra.

Su sonrisa le dolía. ¿Por qué tenía que convertirse en un pervertido?Al fin, y al cabo, él se lo había pedido desde el primer día. Sus acosos, manifestados con esos roces insinuantes, las veces en las que le hablaba pegando la boca a su cuello.

Busca en sus pantalones: Toca con delicia esa piel caliente, suave. El rubor le sube, agridulce la sensación. Desespera un poco. La dureza en el bajo vientre. Le tiemblan las manos. Y percibe la propia excitación de Jean. Sus ojos andaluces, que se salen de sus pupilas.

Tiene miedo de hacerle verdadero daño (más del necesario, ínfimo) y se coloca sobre él con cuidado. Deja ir su peso al del pequeño. Lo asfixia, lo rodea. Huele su cuello. Le tuerce las manos detrás, contra la espalda y la hierba verde.

No lo está violando. Claro que no. Es una forma de que lo sienta: materialmente, lo que le hizo. A pesar de que irrumpió en Allen de una forma insustancial. Lo hizo. Lo hizo.

Frotar con moderación, apretándose los labios, cuidando no presionar demasiado fuerte. Lastimar está prohibido. Suavidad. Sensaciones.

Las mejillas de Jean Russell se ponen rojas y su voz exclama (gemidos), leves súplicas de piedad y lágrimas adoloridas.

Lo vence el dolor y a penas parece aullar momentáneamente.

No lo mataré. Piensa en un arrebato de pasión, apretando su cadera contra la del más joven.

Un hilo de saliva le recorre el mentón al contemplar su rostro, contraído por la sensación.

Niega ser un violador, le besa sobre los párpados y lo cubre de caricias. Se respiran el aliento que huele a licor dulce.

Es como una mujer pequeña. Le falta pintarse y frotarse con colonias frutales. Allen quiere darle la prueba de su amor.Que le recuerde de algún modo, porque nunca ha dejado su huella en ninguna alma.No desde la muerte de su padre.

El cuerpo de ambos se vuelve calor y disminuyen como individuos. La amistad que alguna vez pudieron tener, se desvanece y muere, es tragada por el tiempo.

Allen flaquea dentro suyo. Quiere venirse casi enseguida, pero continúa embistiendo, se contiene de hacerlo. Quiere ver el rostro de Jean contrayéndose por tanto tiempo como sea posible. Carece de orgullo entonces. ¡Es tan delicioso!

Entonces roza más abajo de su vientre. Jean corta el aliento y le pide que lo haga de una maldita vez. Que con eso le matará. Susurra algo que Allen no entiende, acerca de su difunto mejor amigo. Siente una lágrima caliente en el hombro, antes de que muerdan su piel, porque ha comenzado a frotarle con fuerza y determinación.

Jean se descompone en sus manos, demasiado rápido. Debe seguir adelante. Es como una ejecución; sus ojos se abren paso a pesar del sudor (la sangre) y le recriminan por robarle su inocencia (su vida). Sin embargo,Jean Russel parece divertirse con eso.

Ambos arruinan el momento separándose. Azúcar y sal derretidas en las partes nobles de ambos. Leche espesa en la mejilla de Allen, en sus puños, que cierra, desviando la mirada.

Jean se tiende en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados. Se toca el costado, en el que tiene una cicatriz amarronada, surcando su piel amarillenta. Allen querría acariciarla, pero no quiere intimar demasiado. Tendrá que irse pronto. Al rayar el alba. Probablemente es de apendicitis.Su maestro tenía una parecida, distinguida como una pequeña mancha, en un tigre-soldado, lleno de ellas.

Allen se pregunta si le hará falta.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho,mi Exorcista mediocre.-Le dice al oído el mancebo, interrumpiendo su nostalgia temprana.

Acaba siendo verdad y Allen ya no puede resistirlo: toca sus costillas, pasa los dedos callosos de su mano humana por encima de la nariz y la mejilla enrojecida de Jean Russell.

Ya no parece tanto un niño: es un adolescente.Están en la misma línea, muy cerca el uno del otro.

No obstante, siguen teniendo diferentes intereses.Allen quiere salvar almas y Jean...bueno, entender de qué están hechos los monstruos que las devoran.

Sus figuras son delgadas, el viento podría arrastrarlos y llevarlos a un lugar en el que estuviera permitido abandonar el rumbo.Pero no sucede:esa noche es demasiado apasible y no concede semejantes deseos.

Como con una soga al cuello, repitiendo una oración,Allen se despide dejando un beso en la frente de Jean.


End file.
